Expecting Perfect Scripted Movie Scenes
by Alarming To The Senses
Summary: I'm not my brother. I'm not smitten with a feisty red head with striking green eyes. I'm Hayley Potter, the fifth Marauder and welcome to my fifth year at Hogwarts.
1. There

_Shadows settle on the place, that you left.  
>Our minds are troubled by the emptiness.<br>Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time.  
>From the perfect start to the finish line.<br>Youth by Daughter_

* * *

><p>"Hayles could you hurry it up a bit? You're taking forever!" James shouted at me. I rolled my eyes at him, he didn't even bother to offer me any help! Wow, could you say best brother in the Wizarding World? Yeah, I didn't think so either.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Shove off, you wanker." I told him completely annoyed.

James Potter. Yes THEE James Potter is my brother, but surely you can't forget about Hayley Potter. Hayley Potter. Yes THEE Hayley Potter is his sister.

James and I, we're twins, we're one in the same, but we're also two different people. James has an unruly, shaggy haircut that's pitch black, whereas I have blonde hair. I get it from my mum's side!

The only thing we share appearance wise is our tallness (I'm 5'6 right now and he's 5'9) and our eyes.

We both have hazel eyes. Mine are prettier though. :p

"Need a little help there, Deerg?" I whipped my head around, slapping myself with hair, to see Remus John Lupin standing tall with more scratches than ever.

Deerg, yep that's my name and don't you dare wear it out! I know what you're thinking, 'the fuck is a deerg?' I know I'd be thinking the same thing. We're the Marauders, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and I.

Deerg was just a name my grandfather always called me. I had no idea what it meant, but it stuck. I've grown to love it a lot.

"I thought you said you could handle it." I said angrily.

"Hayles I can, okay?" he assured me, but I knew Remus better than that, we all did.

I tugged my bag back as he tried to take it away from me. "No secrets, no lies. We made a pact."

I don't know where all this new found strength came from, but I stormed all the way to Lily's compartment.  
>It was the same compartment every year, four doors down from the bathrooms. That way we can check out all the guys and plus it comes in handy.<p>

"Hayley! How was your summer?" I was bombarded by questions similar to Lily's once I stepped foot into the compartment.

"It was fine, thank you very much!" I started, "I went to a small quidditch camp in America, and let me tell you, I went sight-seeing."

"Did you see the Empire State?" Mary MacDonald asked me. She was another Gryffindor in my year with everlasting bright eyes and a smile that made you feel welcomed.

"I saw a an empire, but it wasn't a building." I smirked causing the girls to giggle.  
>I don't even know what I just said, and frankly, I don't think it even made sense.<p>

"Come on guys, you know American boys, and I was the tourist attraction." I laughed.

It was true though. Everytime I spoke, I had boys at my feet. Now I'm not being conceded, I'm just being blunt. The guys I saw only wanted to sleep with me and a foreigner? That's gold, baby.

"How was the quidditch though?" Alice asked me.

Alice, Alice, Alice Prewett. That girl is quidditch obsessed, which is quite funny considering she's not on the team, and has no idea how to even play the sport. I'm pretty sure she just wants to impress Frank Longbottom.

"Quidditch was so tiring!" I huffed in exasperation, recollecting the memories of my summer. " We ran drills 24/7, on the olus side though, my stomach and my legs have never looked better!"

"I don't see why you let yourself play such a time consuming and physically demanding sport." Lily told me.

"Um, because it's fun?" I told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Just because my brother plays seeker, a great one if I may add, doesn't mean quidditch is awful and stupid and only for vikings and cute boys!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "I don't have a problem with quidditch, I just have a problem with _you _playing quidditch."

I rolled my eyes this time, I am really not in the mood for a lecture and school hasn't even started!

"You've gotten yourself in the hospital wing for a concussion eight times, you've also broken both your arms and your left leg, you've been hit by bludgers multiple times, and not to mention how tired you always are after practice and for those secret midnight games." she listed off with her fingers.

"Okay, I'm fragile, so what though?" I retorted.

"I'm just trying to say with quidditch, you're grades drop significantly, you're mentally, physically, and for Godric's sake, emotionally exhausted. And guess who has to put up with all your crankiness and needs? This girl!" she exclaimed pointing to herself.

"Lils, I love you, but- Alice, Mary, back me up here a bit." I asked them for support, but with the guilt evident in their eyes, I knew it was a mistake.

"Quidditch is really hard on you. I know you're trying to prove a point to your brother and your family, and even to yourself, but is it even worth it?" Alice cowered.

"I play quidditch because it's fun." I stated, and it was true. I did play quidditch because it was fun, but that sure as hell wasn't the only reason.

"This is not how I want to start off fifth year at all, let's move on." Mary suggested and we all agreed.

"I'll be right back, I need to use the loo." I told the girls.

But I didn't walk four doors down to my left.

I walked to the nearest compartment that was empty. None.

I eventually gave up after the seventeenth.

Lily's probably going to give me hell for this later, but here goes nothing.

"Scram." I demanded as I barged into some poor second year's compartment.

She scurried towards who knows where, but as long as she didn't come back, I was perfectly okay with it.

I cracked open the window, locked the door, and pulled down the blinds.

My nose ignites, flameless kerosene (and, some say, Drano) laced with ephedrine and powdered demons bite through cartilage and sinuses, take dead aim at my brain, jump inside want to scream, I want to let go, detonate, annihilate barriers, bring down the walls, unleashing floodwaters, freeing long-captive dreams to ride the current through arteries and capillaries, pulsing, rushing, raging torrents pounding against my heart, sweeping me away.

But I'm not fazed at all.


	2. Is

When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place  
>Afraid by The Neighborhood<p>

* * *

><p>"Is she still made at you mate?" James asked Remus while looking at Hayley who was currently digging into her food. "It's been a week!"<p>

Remus angrily dissected his mashed potatoes, suddenly not hungry anymore as he stared in envy at James. James and Hayley were two peas in a pod, and no matter what, nothing could ever come between them. Remus on the other hand was just on her hook, only there when she needed him.

"I know, I just- I messed up a it, okay? She just doesn't seem to realize it." Remus defended, but he knew Hayley, and she wasn't going down without a fight and if it comes to it, a war.

"Don't worry about it, Moony. She'll get over eventually." Sirius assured him, but even couldn't believe it himself. Sirius and Hayley had been best friends ever since first year. She was his wingwoman and always put in a good word for him no matter what. They had a friendship different from the rest, but they didn't mind. They couldn't have asked for a better one.

They all nodded their heads in agreement, just to make Remus feel better because his conscience was flooded with guilt and it pained him more than transforming into a wolf.

* * *

><p>"What's up with you and Remus? He keeps looking at you." Mary informed Hayley, wiping her lips with her napkin.<p>

"It's nothing, just something personal. Not really important." Hayley assured her. Hayley really didn't want to talk about Remus at the moment. Thankfully for her, they dropped the subject. For now at least.

"Is it just me or did Sirius Black get ten times hotter over the summer?" Sensing the tension that began to arise, Mary changed the subject.

"Here we go again," Lily, Hayley, and Alice all grumbled with disdain.

Here's the thing about Mary, she is completely and positively infatuated with Sirius Black, but refuses to be in any close proximity with him whatsoever. Which is quite ironic considering Hayley is a Marauder along with Sirius Black.

"Murry, Murry, Murry," Hayley snickered, "Wouldn't you just love for Sirius to sit right next to you?"  
>Mary's eyes widened with fear, "You wouldn't dare, you wouldn't."<p>

With a smirk playing on her lips, Hayley dared, "Hey Padfoot, come down here!" The look of confusion quickly wiped off his face and he quickly obliged. He would never turn down any girl.

"Sit over there, there's no room here." I pointed over to Mary whose face was now as red as plump apple. I smirked at my work, this ought to be quite entertaining.

"Well hello Mary," Sirius smiled. I watched intently as Sirius kept giving his charming smile and stealing glances to look at me, of course I approved.

"Um, Hayles, can I talk to you for a second?" I whipped my head to see Remus standing there, shifting his weight between his left foot and his right.

I looked up at him and nodded before turning to everyone else and sticking my tongue out.  
>"Yeah, what's up?" I asked him as we exited the Great Hall as if we had not even fought earlier that day.<p>

"Cut the bullshit, Hayley. We all know you're mad at me. James knows it, Peter knows it, Sirius knows it, hell, I bet Alice, Mary, and Lily know it!" he exclaimed in anger.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm not mad at you Remus. I've come to realize that being a werewolf is a very sensitive topic even after acknowledging it for a while. I'm just disappointed that when we offered help, especially me, you refused. You refused even though you needed it. I'm not mad at you Remus, I'm just disappointed."

After my long explanation, with weary eyes, he commented, "That's alarmingly sincere, but I told you to cut the bullshit, Hayles."

Once again I rolled my eyes. I know Remus. I know the books he's read, and I know all his secrets. I know him. Unless he's going to gravel on his knees for forgiveness, I'm going to keep playing him like Sudoku.

"I'm hungry and if you would be so kind and let me get back to my meal, I would be incredibly grateful." I told him.

Remus stepped aside and I walked right on by, shielding my hazel eyes with my blonde hair. I didn't want to talk to Remus. Every time I looked at him, all I saw was betrayal. He's my best friend, he might as well start acting like it.


	3. Not

It's not about forcing happiness. It's about not letting sadness win.

Local Man Ruins Everything by The Wonder Years

* * *

><p>"I need a fucking smoke." I told Mary as I walked outside to the black lake. No one really ever goes near it except for some Slytherins, dumbasses, and those who just want to be alone. I'm two out of the three.<p>

"Light me up." I told a girl who was blowing o's.

I looked at her matte face with perfectly applied signature red lipstick. Her name was Amanda Summers. 5th year Slytherin. I never knew her personally, but she did seem pretty awesome. Awesome and awesome is always good mix.

"Sure thing baby doll." she replied and I rolled my eyes at the nickname and sat down beside her on the dewy grass. "Does your dear ol' brother knows you're out here getting high?"

I laughed, "When hell freezes over. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know what a spliff is."

I could feel the airiness of the spliff penetrating my brain.

"Hayles!"

"Speak of the devil," I told Amanda and she laughed as I dug the butt of the blunt into the ground before taking out my travel sized perfume and popping a mint into my mouth.

"You came prepared?" she asked in amazement.

"I've got a reputation to keep." I laughed and sprinted away, watching in envy as she took another drag.

"Hayles! Where the hell were you? You skipped class! Slughorn is going to kill you!" he exclaimed.

Potions with Slytherins. Amanda should have been there too.

"Sorry about that, must have slipped my mind." I told him, but he didn't look amused.

"Yeah, in the middle of the day." He went on and on about how much more responsible I should be.

Let me tell you this, James is only a hardass in private. He thinks I'm some brilliant prodigy because I ace all my classes, don't study, prank, and always have free time.

It's easy considering all I do it prank, not study, and have free time.

Just because I forge my OWLS doesn't mean I'm some prodigy. But James doesn't have to know that. Let me bask in all the glory for a while, will you? The truth is bound to come out some time. It always does.

"James, have you seen my grades? I'm tied up with Remus and Lily for crying out loud!" I comforted.

"You're slipping up though." He added and I mentally rolled my eyes. It's sort of hard to change a P into an O, by the way.

"I'll try a little bit harder. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

Little did I know that this conversation would soon return to bite me in the butt.


	4. A

Wipe away your tear stains, I thought you said you didn't feel pain.

Candles by Daughter

* * *

><p>"First Hogsmeade trip is this weekend. I was thinking that we could go to Madame Puddifoots, just like old times," Mary started drifting off into her fantasy world of lollipops and gumdrops. Okay, that might be a bit of an exaggeration... but you know it's true.<p>

"You know Hayles and I absolutely _loathe _that dreadful place. We'd look like a lesbian threesome! Plus I bet Hayles needs to stock up on some Zonko products." Alice said

"What about Lily?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the abridged version of Romeo and Juliet for Muggle Studies.

"She's going to go with Amos Diggory."

I cackled at the name... To keep things short and sweet, quidditch rivalries.

"Well then you guys can go to Madame Puddifoot's and be a lesbian twosome, because I promised the guys I'd go with them. Plus it's my designated duty to be Black's wingman, er, wingwoman." I explained.

"Fine then, Mrs. Black," Alice mocked, "you two go have a happy honeymoon. Mary and I are so happy for you."

I laughed at her reactions.

"Don't forget we shall ride off into the sunset and make love on the beach and have marvelous, marvelous-"

"Okay you can stop there, you know? Spare us our innocence." Mary laughed.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled a whatever just loud enough for both of them to hear.

"I can sitll pick out your outfit right?" Mary asked me, and I nodded my head.

"My closet only." I said and that was my only condition. The rest were implied as in don't cut my clothes please.

"Yeah that's fine." she said before starting to rummage through my closet.

Within five minutes, Mary had already pulled out half my closet and after a bit of gawking, she finally picket out an outfit.

Now that was a mess I wasn't going to clean up.

Mary huffed and she puffed and she finally came up with a simple patterned and printed jeans consisting of a black and white color scheme and a solid black top that flowed nicely to the hips.

She already knew what I was going to wear my favorite Mulberry studded suede textured leather sneakers. I've been wearing that with everything lately, but can you blame me? They're gorgeous!

"It says sexy but flirty, with a splash of 'hey you know that guy over there?'" she told me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"That's lovely, Mary. I'll be sure to get laid before the trip is over. I'd love to stay and chat, but Hogsmeade is in fact tomorrow, and my alarm is set. Nighty night, girls!" I said, bookmarked my page and once my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

><p>"Rafia Collins? Are you that embarrassed to be seen with me?" Amanda joked. "It took me a while to get here."<p>

It was easy to spot Amanda with her daring choice of clothes consisting of

"I know, I've been waiting." I told her. "But no, I wanted you to come here because this is sacred ground. I'm glad you've heard of it though."

"Heard of it? Rafia Collins is like the most exclusive place in the Wizarding World!" Amanda exclaimed.

"No, Hotbox is or maybe it's Double Joints. No I'm pretty sure it could be CockTease. Its been my lifelong dream to enter each." I smiled at her.

"Hayley, what the hell are we doing here then? Rafia Collins is strictly 21 and over. I don't want to go to Azkaban." Amanda complained.

Hayley furrowed her eyebrows. This wasn't Slytherin like at all.

"Calm down, I've been in here before. It's fine. I know the guy. All you have to do is pass the thresh hole of one red door that looks like my underwear when I'm on my period." I assured her, and it definitely worked.

I grabbed her hand and lead her to the door.

All I had to say was the magic words and we were in.

"She's with me."

He nodded his head at me and with a flick of his wand, we were transported into an entirely different world of horny adults, aggressive dancing, alcohol, and drugs.


	5. Single

_And when it rains, will you always find an escape?_  
><em>Just running away, from all of the ones who love you, from everything.<em>

_When It Rains by Paramore_

* * *

><p>"'Manda, time to go." I told her, patting my wrist as I pulled the bottle of rum from her grip before downing it myself.<p>

"Nah, we have to stay just a while longer," Amanda slurred as she clung onto the guy whom she was flirting with.

"Oh, I see. You can't hold your beer." I concluded as her feet stumbled to the rhythm.

"What? Psh, I'm holding my beer right now." she told me, taking the bottle from my hands.

I grabbed Amanda's arm and jostled our way into the bathroom.

"Drink this." I told her and shoved the glass of salt water into her face.

"Why?" Amanda asked.

I rolled my eyes at her and quotes the popular American company, "Just do it."

"Fine." she gave in, her head aching with alcohol and drugs.

I watched her grip the toilet seat as most of the alcohol consumed was now resting in the toilet. And around it. The wretched odor filled the noses of both Amanda and I as we scrambled to quickly wash ourselves up and leave. My routine took a bit longer as I had to wash my face, spray my body with Tranquil Serenes, my favorite perfume brand, and pop a mint or a few in my mouth all while trying not to gag.

I straightened my blouse and fixed my hair. I may be able to hold my liquor quite well, but I always end up with bloodshot eyes and am overly reckless. I'm not safe to be around while drunk. You may be wonder why I showed none of these qualities with the exception of the bloodshot eyes. That's because I didn't drink that much. I had one glass. That's all. I needed to take care of Amanda and once I saw how totally smashed she was after barely anything, I knew it was my responsibility to take care of her. After a couple more glasses...

"I'll get you some food on our way back to the castle." I said and dragged her out of Rafia Collins.

I had to hold onto her arm the entire time to keep her balanced. Her emotions were running and high and was in a completely different world riht now.

"Table for two." I told the waiter once Amanda and I entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Right this way," he told us as he eyed Amanda suspiciously.

I pushed her into the booth against the wall and sat in the seat next to her, blocking any exit.

"Could we have a chicken and ribs platter and a two glasses of water." I told him and sent him away with out order.

"Food helps the alcohol. Trust me." I said as I pushed the platter towards him. "Now suck each rib dry."

I laughed as she obeyed and started tearing at the platter.

"Hayley?"

"Uh oh." I mumbled as I heard the clicking of Mary and Alice's heels against the cold wooded floor.

"Where's Sirius?" Mary asked.

"Oh, my work was so efficient I got him a hookup within twenty minutes." I lied, though I'm sure he probably did.

"Sirius Black? That manwhore? You guys are friends with him?" Amanda spat, her Slytherin traits becoming more obvious than they were before.

Mary and Alice shared a look between each other. It was one of those looks that meant they disproved.

They shared that look quite a lot actually.

"You two want to join us?" I asked them pointing over to the two empty seats in our booth.

They shook their heads no, "We're got a thing, but we'll see you back at the dorm later."

I nodded my head and took a large gulp of water. No hangover for me, not today.

"So you're friends with Sirius Black? My, my Potter you get around." Amanda giggled, wiping her hands on her napkin.

I didn't bother correcting her. It didn't matter much anyway.

"You bet I do." I agreed, laughing along with her.

I called over the waiter and told him to put it on James' tab. He wouldn't mind.

"Let's go, I want to make a stop at Honeydukes and then we can go back to the castle." I told her and she just nodded, not giving much of a fuck at all.

Once I stocked up on sugar quills and chocolate frogs, it was time to head home. I was exhausted and from the looks of Amanda, she was too.

Her breath still smelled like alcohol and her clothes reaked of cigarettes. I'd soaked mine with perfume, makeup, and mints, but Amanda wasn't as lucky as me.

I lugged her all the way to her dorm in fear of her passing out halfway there. Which by the way she did. Lucious Malfoy took her in, but not without giving me a hell of a nasty look.

* * *

><p>"How was your girls day out?" James asked as I plopped down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.<p>

"Exhausting." I told him truthfully. Of course, I was with Amanda not Alice and Mary.

"Lily!" I shouted and summoned her over to the spot where I was.

"How was your date with Diggory?" I asked her, not feeling like talking at all.

"Diggory?" James asked incredulously.

Lily's face blushed cherry red and made a curtain of red hair in between James and her. She twiddled with her thumbs in embarrassment. She smoothed her floral dress before mumbling something about talking to me later and headed up the dormitory steps.

"Hayles, you have to tell me everything. Diggory's a douche." he said.

"Oh, dead brother and your stupidity and naive ways, you make me chuckle in hilarity."

He smacked me on the back of the head. "Where's Padfoot? He said he was with you?"

"He was. I don't keep track of him." I answered. I guess we were each other's go to lies. Haha, that's funny.

"What about Moony? Where he be at?" I asked, braiding a strand of my hair in boredom. My focus was a bit off, but you know, it's whatever.

"Stop dissecting your hair and tell me where Sirius is at!" he said, avoiding the question. "Plus, I thought you were still mad at him."

"Oh yeah, I am."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

I forgot to mention I am awful forgetful while drunk.

Sniff the irony, it's in the air.

"You know, when are you going to get over this petty dispute. You're overreacting like hell." He told me.

"Oh, thanks, don't hold back." I shot at him.

"Look, Hayles, I know you and when things don't go your way you tend to get a little-"

"Don't you dare finish this sentence." I instructed him authoritatively.

"Look, prove me wrong. Be friends with Remus again. You know he feels like shit and-"

"Okay. I'll talk to him." I gave in and stood up to start a search for Remus.

"Hey, and also, stop putting stuff on my tab!" James yelled after me and I tried to suppress a laugh, but there was no use.

I felt pretty good.

That was until I decided to jump three flights of stairs because I thought I would get there faster.

I told you I'm reckless while drunk. Maybe I'm not as good at holding my liquor than I thought...


End file.
